general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Drake (Jason Thompson)
| gender = Male | occupation = Neurosurgeon | residence = Queen's Pointe Suburb Port Charles, New York | parents = Noah Drake Matilda "Mattie" Drake (deceased) | siblings = Matt Hunter (paternal half-brother) | spouse = Robin Scorpio (2008-present) | children = Emma Scorpio-Drake (daughter, with Robin) | romances = Lisa Niles (dated) pre-2005, (affair) 2010 Carly Benson (dated) Leyla Mir (deceased) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black }} Dr. Patrick Drake is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, a main protaganist in both seasons of its prime time SOAPnet spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift and one half of supercouple Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio. Jason Thompson originated the role in 2005. From April 23 to 28, 2008, the role of Patrick Drake was played by Ethan Erickson while Thompson was having minor surgery.Coleridge, Daniel R. (4/15/08). "A New Take on Dr. Drake." SOAPnet.com Retrieved September 5, 2008.http://soapcentral.com/gh/news/2008/0421-thompson.php Storylines Dr. Patrick Drake comes to Port Charles when Jason Morgan desperately needs surgery. Because his father Dr. Noah Drake could not perform the operation, Dr. Robin Scorpio seeks Patrick out. Initially refusing, he quickly agrees after Carly Corinthos and Sam McCall demand he needs to. He soon begins seeing Robin but has flings with Carly, who used him as a way of making Robin jealous. Although Patrick and Robin were dating, he constantly flirted with many of the hospital's nurses and helped Elizabeth Webber deal with her husband's affair. After months of dating Robin, she fears he might be HIV-positive like her but after multiple attempts to get him to do a blood test, Robin succeeds and he discovers he is negative. After multiple break-ups, Patrick admits his love to Robin after she nearly dies in a hostage situation at the Metro Court Hotel. Robin voices her desire for children and a family, but Patrick doesn't want one. The two have a one night stand on Georgie Jones's funeral night and Robin realizes she became pregnant. Patrick, who thinks Robin had gone to a sperm bank, discovers that she is carrying his child. With the help of Robin's mother, Anna, Patrick proposes, which Robin refused. Weeks after learning they are having a daughter, Patrick and Robin attempt to wed on November 29, 2008 but after Robin goes in to labour, she is admitted to the hospital, giving birth to Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake. Patrick discovers his father had another son, Matt Hunter, who is a doctor at General Hospital. The two brothers bond, and Matt serves as the best man at the Drake's wedding on December 26, 2008. Although their marriage begins well, it goes through turmoil as Robin goes through depression, which lead Patrick to eventually send Robin to an institution as she becomes a danger to Emma. The two reconcile but Patrick soon faces a malpractice suit, linked to the mayor's mistress's death. Robin proved Patrick's innocence and the two are now focusing on their daughter. Patrick's ex-girlfriend from college, Lisa Niles, appears in town on a consult with Robin. She later transfers to General Hospital for a change of setting. Robin initially is apprehensive about this, but when Lisa loses a patient, she comforts her into believing she's not perfect. Robin and Emma leave on a trip to London to see Anna, and Patrick stays behind, though he misses both Robin and Emma everyday. When he helps Lisa move into her new apartment, he realizes that she's making a play for him, and ends her hopes of getting back together with him when he tells her that he loves Robin, and nothing will change that. In January 2010, Patrick and Robin attend the christening of Josslyn Jacks. Afterwards, they find out that mob soldier Dominic Pirelli is really Dante Falconeri, an undercover cop and the son of Olivia Falconeri and Sonny Corinthos, Robin's friend. Patrick tells Robin he already knew, but he left it to Olivia to tell the truth. Dante is shot and admitted to the hospital on the day of the christening. Both Patrick and Robin know it was Sonny who shot him, having just found out he's a cop. Sonny is eventually arrested for the murder of his wife, Claudia, and goes to trial. During this time, Patrick and Robin get into various fights, over both Patrick not telling Robin the truth about Dante and Robin's friendship with Sonny, who is a criminal. Lisa starts siding with Patrick, bringing them closer. Robin and Patrick start to put their differences aside, but Robin decides to take a trip to Africa to do volunteer work as a doctor. Though Patrick is initially upset because Robin didn't tell him, he lets her go, hoping they will figure out their differences when she comes back. Patrick and Lisa manage to perform a miracle by saving a terminal cancer patient with a risky procedure. The two of them go out for a drink to celebrate on July 6, 2010, and then go back to Lisa's apartment, where they sleep together. Patrick later regrets it and comes home to find Robin has come back early, to his surprise and joy. Still, Patrick is filled with guilt. Lisa starts making moves on Patrick, trying to seduce him again, but he holds her back, saying the night they spent together was a mistake. Lisa threatens to tell Robin the truth, but Patrick remains unmoved. After a hospital lockdown in July 2010 when Elizabeth's newborn son, Aiden, is kidnapped, Lisa starts to act out in front of Robin, making Patrick think she's going to tell him the truth. While in lockdown, Carly finds out about Patrick and Lisa, and tries to give Patrick some advice about how to deal with Lisa. Patrick goes to Jake's with Lisa after the lockdown to make it clear where he stands. Lisa tells him she's fine with it, and goes back to the hospital, where she apologizes to Robin. However, when Robin opens her locker after taking a shower that evening, she finds something disturbing: the various pictures in her locker of her family have her face cut out of them. Patrick is horrified by this, and suspects Lisa, who denies that she did it. Patrick confides in Carly about this, who gets him to realize Lisa was lying. Robin goes to New York for a short period, and when Patrick comes home after saying goodbye to her, he finds Lisa in his home, making herself comfortable. She tells him that she loves him, and has for a long time. Patrick buys her story and then tells her to leave. When she does, he realizes that the wedding picture of him and Robin has Robin's face cut out-just like Robin's locker pictures. When Robin eventually comes back, Lisa breaks in and steals Robin's HIV meds. On August 20, 2010, Robin and Patrick come home after work and find out Lisa took Emma out of the house without their permission. They go all over town, trying to find them. When Patrick comes home, he finds Lisa there with Emma and calls Robin. He takes Emma and puts her to sleep, and when he comes down and confronts Lisa, she makes an indirect threat to Robin's life, making Patrick realize she's out of her mind. After Robin comes home, and Lisa explains that she simply took Emma out for ice-cream, Patrick confesses his affair with Lisa to Robin. Robin is heartbroken and tells Patrick to leave. He leaves and Lisa follows him, but he brushes her off. Robin calls him and goes to pick him up, but when she does, Lisa throws herself in front of Robin's car to make Robin look guilty. Robin and Patrick realize Lisa is out of control, and decide to act like they're fighting and getting a divorce to fool Lisa and catch her in the act. Robin and Emma move in with her uncle, Mac Scorpio, to make the divorce proceedings look real. In the process, though, Robin gets suspended for punching Lisa after Lisa puts a toy of Emma's into a beaker of boiling water in Robin's office. Still, Patrick and Robin persevere, wanting to get Lisa out of their lives permanently. Lisa invites Patrick to a NASCAR event on September 16, 2010, and Patrick lets Robin's cousin, Maxie, know. Lisa overhears Patrick and Maxie, and realizes she's being played. She cancels the date and sneaks into Mac's house, mixing Robin's HIV medication with heavy-dose tranquilizers. After Robin takes the medication, she decides to take Emma out for ice cream. Unfortunately, the tranquilizer takes effect, and she goes unconscious at the wheel, crashing the car. Patrick goes to check on Robin and Emma, and is suspicious when the front door is open. When he gets back to the hospital, Lisa is gone. He realizes something is wrong and goes to Mac. The two of them find Robin's car with Emma inside. Patrick realize Lisa has kidnapped Robin. Mac, still angry with Patrick for cheating on Robin, says the police cannot do anything. Patrick goes back to the hospital, and tells Chief of Staff Steven Webber what happened, and he suspects Lisa has taken Robin. That's where he finds out that a nurse that Lisa worked with was found dead in the hospital stairwell, apparently by accident. Patrick realizes that Lisa killed her and took Robin, and becomes anxious to get Robin back. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Drake family Category:Scorpio/Jones family